Matching Wristbands
by Ronadir
Summary: Brief one-shot and first fanfic. About how Souji adjusts to being forced to move all the time. His lifestyle makes him live by these words: Don't say "I love you" if you're just going to end up saying "Goodbye". Mainly Souji/Chie.


_Here's my first attempt at fanfiction. Just a short one about how Souji is always moving. Also, I can't be seriously the only Souji/Chie supporter here. Reviews and constructive criticism very welcome._

* * *

_Don't say "I love you" if you're just going to end up saying "Goodbye"._

At first, I found myself uncomfortable with these words. As time went on, though, it seemed to become something I remembered each day. These words were keeping me out of trouble, it seemed.

My parents were the busy sort. They always had to go on contrived trips, on the prowl for the next promotion, or something like that. Wherever they went, I followed, moving from one life, school and home to another. I didn't really pay attention to what their business affairs were, but I knew they were the ones putting bread on the table. I couldn't complain.

After many tantrums as a child, I had grown accustomed to it. Each time my father picked me up from school, eyes straight ahead, hands firmly on the wheel, I was waiting for him to announce another business excursion. When he did, he had the courtesy to drive further ahead from the school, away from the other children, laughing and playing. After he told the news, I'd nod, be dismayed, maybe for a day or two. This didn't change too much until I was fifteen.

It was my first year in Tonoru High when I met her. She was always outside the gym, spying on the boys' basketball practice. I always saw her from behind, never budging from that door. When practice finished and all of the boys rushed out of the gym, she'd disappear into the stampede.

It was then that I realised that I haven't joined anything for sports yet.

I was benched on my first day of practice. Using that opportunity, I sat near the entrance, driven by a strange curiosity. A few minutes later, I saw her eyes emerging from the edge of the door's glass panel. I got up to it and tapped the glass. She backed away in surprise as I opened the door.

"Why are you spying on the boys' basketball practice?"

With some minor hesitation, she just replied, "Don't you like looking at girls? Same thing."

It was a crazy answer, which in hindsight was more of a weird justification. I would've answered no back then, though. My hormones' hadn't kicked in. Still, we both introduced ourselves.

When I wasn't practising, we'd sit in the gym, talking about how I failed to catch the ball, or how I tripped, and she'd laugh in knowing agreement because she was watching the whole thing. A few days later, she started bringing bottled water and towels for me, and a few days after that, she took the towel and started wiping my forehead herself. By then, the hormones were definitely there.

A few months later, my father came by to pick me up from school again. I saw his face, trying his hardest not to make eye contact. I entered the car. "How long do I still have here?"

Two days. Short notice, but not the first time it's been. The next day, during lunch break, I took her to the gym to tell her the news. We were alone there. I hoped, probably even expected, for her to nod, maybe give a weak smile. Instead, she sobbed and started holding me tightly. My emotions were billowing, gaining weight until my legs could barely hold myself up. We both collapsed and sat on the polished floor. I couldn't bear to hug her back. I thought if I did, I wouldn't be able to let go.

I arrived home to pack up. I took off my shirt to leave it in the wash. I inspected it as I held it out in front of me. Her tears left a big stain on the left shoulder. I figured that I could get my parents to buy a new shirt for the new school, so I kept it. I didn't wash that shirt for a month.

I was in the new school for three months. More new faces, more polite pleas for the class to treat me well. Life went on as usual, but it was slightly different from the earlier years. Everyone saw me the same way then, the new kid. But this class, everyone had a slightly different look in their eyes. Some of them would look at me, then go back to their business. A few would smile. Some girls had rather amazed looks, while others looked like they wanted to stuff me in a plastic bag and slide me across a counter. These were teenagers, not children. I did my schoolwork, took the tests, and told myself things will even out soon.

Eventually, I found a letter in my shoe locker. I didn't know what to do with it. I found the girl who wrote it and gave it back. "I won't be here long." She said it didn't matter. I said sorry and walked away.

Two weeks later, I was about to go home, to pack up for another trip. She caught me outside the school. She took my hands and firmly buried the letter into them. I didn't want to keep it. "I won't remember this place."

"Not if you keep it." She didn't sound terribly confident in her words. "It's been two weeks. You could've said yes. It would've been two great weeks."

I held the letter in one hand. I smiled, bid her farewell and got into the car. When the school and her face were out of sight, I stopped smiling.

* * *

Classes were finished. I was on the roof of Yasogami High. My time in Inaba was ending soon. I held my wrists. I didn't know why I was doing this again. I kept remembering those words. My mind didn't stop remembering, but my legs didn't stop walking. I walked to the end of the roof, where Chie was sitting.

"Oh, hi, Souji-kun." She stared at my wrists. She smiled as she held both of her hands out. "Do you like them so far?"

I looked at her hands. She was wearing the same wristbands she had always worn. I held out mine. I was wearing a matching pair. She gave them to me a few days ago. "Yes. Of course."

I sat down beside her. She was blushing a bit. "Um… you got some spare time today?"

I nodded. She was still blushing. "So, how's about I check out… your room again?"

We were both upstairs, sitting down on the couch. Just sitting. For about five minutes, Chie was just looking around, analysing the whole room. After that, she just looked at the floor. "You know, we're all gonna miss you. Who knows what'll Teddie do without you, right?" She laughed. I just smiled.

I looked at my wrists again. "…There was a rule I've been following for these past few years."

"Hm? What is it?"

I was still looking down. "Don't say 'I love you' if you're just going to end up saying 'Goodbye'."

I heard a car passing by outside, and nothing else. After a while, Chie replied. "…Oh."

"…Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Of course." Her sad expression lightened up a bit. "But this isn't a 'Goodbye'. It's more of a… 'See you later', right?" She was grinning. "All of us have been through the impossible. Shadows couldn't keep us apart. A psycho murderer couldn't keep us apart. Neither will a train ride or two to wherever you'll be. Give us a call, and we'll be there. We'll always remember you, Souji."

I turned to look at her. I smiled. "And I'll always remember you. All of you, and you, too."

She raised a fist into the air, then pointed to herself. "That's right! My name is Chie Satonaka, don't you dare forget it!" She gave off another big smile, before looking at me. She kept looking at me, and her smile slowly faded. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. I felt her hair gently brushing against my neck, her scent on me as she put her hand just next to mine, comparing our wristbands. She looked at me, nearly in tears. "…Don't you dare forget it."

"…Of course not. How could anyone forget someone as crazy as you? Kicking Shadows, chewing steak and taking names."

There was a soft laugh. "Good." She straightened her back and sat up. "But, you know… what kind of stupid rule is that, anyway? I know you had to move all over the place, but… you can't just deprive yourself of happiness just because you think it won't last."

It dawned on me. I smiled at her. "Don't think, feel."

"Wha? Hey, yeah, exactly!" She smacked me in the shoulder. "Looks like you learned a little something from me, heh? I'm not rubbing off on you, am I?"

"Hm. Well, how about you make a new rule for me?"

"Huh?" Her cheeks turned pink. "…Okay. New rule: Every time you put these on…" She grabbed my hands and held them up at me, wristbands in view. "…You have to say my name, no matter where you are."

"Hm? Who's the one making up silly rules now?" I put my hand on her head, running my fingers through her hair, along her scalp. I put both hands on the sides of her face. I could see her staring at me, face red. Her cheeks were burning in my hands, the heat eventually reaching my own face. "You're blushing."

Her eyes widened. "No I- So are you!" She clapped her hands onto mine. Her fingers traced the gaps between my own. She then moved her fingers over the wristbands, then down my arms, finally resting on my face. "Sheesh, you…"

My spine was weakening, I felt my head dropping. I leaned, letting my forehead rest on hers. "Do you remember the old rule?"

"…Yeah?"

"This isn't "Goodbye" for us. Which means I can say this now." I was still holding her face in my hands, my thumbs lightly massaging her ears. I felt no regret, not anymore. The waves running through me were piling up, threatening to choke me and stop me from speaking. "Chie Satonaka?"

"That's me." She smiled and gently pressed her nose against my face. "Yes, Souji?"

My throat was dry. I swallowed. "…I love you."


End file.
